


His neck

by Babii



Category: Ylvis
Genre: BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babii/pseuds/Babii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever just feel like 90% of Vegard's sexiness is his neck</p>
            </blockquote>





	His neck

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's any typos, thank u

"Bår-" Vegard's voice was once again strained by his younger brother's firm hand wrapped around his throat. Vegard's sight was blurring, all of his senses were melted into one. All he heard was Bård's heavy breathing somewhere above him, all he felt was hands everywhere on his body, never stalling there movements and never ceasing their magic to make him lust for more. His whole body was bitten and bruised with love bites from the man to mark him his. He could not move, for it was impossible in his situation, he lost feeling in his arms and legs a long time ago, which led him to begin wondering how long they've been at this, or how much longer he'll last until he might actually pass out. But luckily, every time he felt like his sight could not double any more, the hand around his throat would loosen and he would gasp for oxygen rapidly like a fish out of water. 

Now all he can see is the white ceiling above them getting darker and darker as he proceeded to lose consciousness. He's been staring at that same speck of dust for so long, he could probably point out exactly where it is with his eyes closed. 

Oh how badly he wanted to close his eyes, he felt so worn out by his brother's activities and all he wanted, no, needed, was release. His lips felt so chapped with his own dried blood. 

Just then, Bård stopped his movements. He finally released his grip around his pounding throat and Vegard moaned quietly in return. Bård, who was still straddled on top of him, held his chin gently to direct his attention toward him. "Look at me." he ordered. Vegard let his brown eyes find the blue ones piercing down on him, holding him in place. "I'm going to untie you now so you can lay on your stomach." he spoke softly yet firmly. All Vegard did was nod to express that he understood him. Bård leaned back and studied him quietly. Vegard was mesmerized by how beautiful he looked, his golden hair was stuck out in all directions with some sticking to his damp forehead. He wanted to touch that beautiful man's body, but he knew he couldn't. Bård lifted himself off of him and walked over to his tied ankles. Just then he saw how hard Bård actually was, he needed release just as badly as Vegard did. Bård loosened the knot on one leg and then the other, and massaged some circulation back into them. With some struggle Vegard attempted to move his legs but quickly gave up afterward; he was far too exhausted to move on his own now. Bård finally untied his wrists above his head which quickly fell down to his sides. Vegard's eyes never left his during this process and for some reason it made him feel more secure, he trusted that his brother knew what he was doing and that he wouldn't ever push him over his limit. 

Bård stroked himself slowly as his eyes wandered down the darker man's exhausted body. Vegard eyed his boner and licked his lips. He wanted to touch and please Bård, but he knew that if he did, that would completely change Bård's plans for the night. "Turn over." the man above him instructed. Bård knew he couldn't, but he just wanted to see him try anyway. Vegard mustered all the remaining energy in him to do as he was told. He groaned loudly as his face met the pillow next to him. Finally, with the the assistance of his brother, he finally laid on his stomach. He would have fallen asleep just then if it wasn't for the friction of the sheets making the tension between his legs worse. "Good boy." Bård chuckled amusingly. Vegard just groaned in response.

He felt the mattress shift behind him and he turned his head so he could breath easier. Bård rested his hands on his round ass cheeks and kneaded them in his palm. Vegard fluttered his eyes shut as he tightly held into the sheets on his sides. Bards fingers brushed against his plugged hole and slowly began to pull out the vibrator inside him. Vegard winced in discomfort as Bård hushed him tenderly while stroking his wild curls soothingly. "Relax, it's almost out." Vegard felt the toy finally leaving his body and he clutched onto the sheets tighter because he knew what would come next. At least he didn't have a vibrator repeatedly rubbing against his prostate anymore, that was torturous for him. 

"It's all out now, baby, you did good." Bård praised. Vegard breathed out sharply through his nose and gave a weak smile. "But I'm not done with you yet." Bård finished before sliding the tip of his erection inside. Vegard moaned softly as he pushed his his ass further out. "More." he whined. Bård chuckled to himself as he let the man underneath him writhe in pleasure. He inched himself in and then out again slowly as he sucked on his brother's ear. Little by little Vegard's moans became louder and louder, mixed with trembling curses and pitiful whines. Bård kissed all down his neck and shoulders as he grabbed fistfuls of short dark curls. "Fuck, I love it when I make you sound like a little bitch." Bård groaned.

Vegard yelped as his head was yanked back as Bård thrusted himself fully inside of him. "Ah, oh my god. You feel so good." said the blond. Precum began to drip out from Vegard, and the constant friction of the bed sheets has been contributed to it too. Hard pushed in and out quickly, making Vegard practically bounce back and forth enough times to dizzy him. Bård's hand found its way to his brother's erection and pumped it rhythmically as he whispered encouragingly to him. Vegard eyes rolled back as his words became muddled sounds and his toes curled. His knuckles turned white as he gripped onto the headboard tightly. With one last cry he came all over his brother's hand and sheets. Bård continued to pump him through his orgasm erratically as his own climax soon followed. Vegard panted heavily as he listened to his brother moan in pleasure one last time before he came inside him. Vegard's head spun as blood rushed through his ears. Bård soon collapsed after his euphoric rush and wrapped his arms around his waist protectively. Vegard rested his eyes and listened to the both of them breath heavily in silence. After Bård regained his steady breathing he reached around to cup Vegard's chin and gave him a deep kiss. Vegard smiled into it and looked up at the man he loved above him as he pulled away. "I love you." Vegard murmured. Bård rolled his eyes and scoffed but smirked lovingly back. "That's so unoriginal, Vegard." he said. 

"Yeah, well it's true." he answered sleepily. "That was the first thing that came to my mind." he yawned as he turned towards his brother and nuzzled into his chest. Bård pulled him in closer and tucked a curl behind his ear. "I love you too." he whispered as Vegard nodded off in his arms. Bård kissed his forehead lightly as he too fell asleep next to his brother.


End file.
